Loading Screens (Blades)
Loading Screens appear when areas of are being loaded. They contain the game's logo and a gameplay tip for players. If the player has made any progress in the story, they also include their name, level, and XP. If a quest is enabled, its name, description, and progress will also be shown. Combat messages Atronachs *''"An Atronach’s Health regenerates, and its spells cannot be interrupted, while protected by a storm armor spell. Destroy the armor as quickly as possible."'' Flame *''"A Flame Atronach’s claws slash and burn at the same time. Wear Daedric Mail against them as soon as you can."'' *''"Flame Atronachs are weak to cleaving and frost damage, immune to fire and poison damage, and resist bashing damage."'' Frost *''"Frost Atronachs are weak to slashing and fire damage, immune to frost and poison damage, and resist bashing damage."'' *''"Frost Atronachs sharpen their arms to deal cleaving and frost damage, and the extreme cold of their Power Attack can Paralyze."'' Storm *''"Storm Atronachs are weak to bashing damage and immune to shock and poison damage."'' *''"Storm Atronachs use their stones to bash into opponents and deliver a serious shock."'' Armor *''"Some pieces of armor have a lower Armor Rating, but provide additional protection against certain damage types."'' *''"Some shields have a lower Block Rating, but provide additional protection against certain damage types."'' Bandits *''"Bandits are weak to poison damage, but resist frost and shock damage."'' Bears *''"Bears are weak to slashing and shock damage, but resist bashing, frost, and poison damage."'' *''"Bears deal both slashing and bashing damage with their mighty paws."'' Dragons *''"A Dragon's physical attacks deal both cleaving damage and their breath's damage type."'' *''"Dragons are weak to slashing and frost damage, but resist cleaving, fire, and poison damage."'' *''"Ancient Dragons are weak to slashing and shock damage, but resist cleaving and poison damage, as well their breath's damage type."'' Dremora *''"Dremora Raiders are weak to slashing and frost damage, but resist cleaving, fire, and poison damage."'' *''"Dremora Warlocks are weak to slashing and frost damage, but resist cleaving, fire, and shock damage."'' *''"Every Dremora's weapon deals additional fire damage."'' Elemental *''"A Frozen target is Slowed and cannot regenerate Stamina."'' *''"Frost damage also reduces a target's Stamina. Use it against warriors to limit their Abilities."'' *''"Getting hit while casting certain spells, like Fireball or Frostbite, will cancel the spell."'' *''"There are four elemental damage types: fire, frost, shock and poison."'' *''"Deal enough frost damage to a target in a short time to Freeze them."'' *''"A target On Fire takes continuous fire damage."'' *''"Deal enough fire damage to a target in a short time to set them On Fire."'' *''"Some spells, like Absorb and Wall of Fire, can be cast instantly and at any time, except when Paralyzed."'' *''"Deal enough shock damage to a target in a short time to Drain them."'' *''"Shock damage also reduces a target's Magicka. Use it against casters to limit their Spells."'' *''"A Poisoned target takes continuous poison damage, and their maximum Health is reduced until the end of combat."'' *''"Deal enough poison damage to a target in a short time to Poison them."'' General combat *''"A Drained target cannot heal themselves or regenerate Magicka."'' *''"A Slowed target attacks and blocks more slowly."'' *''"During combat, tap on your Health bar to instantly open the Potions Menu and access your potions and poisons."'' *''"Holding your weapon up can bait enemies into using defensive skills."'' *''"Out of combat, your Health does not regenerate on its own. If you are hurt, drink a potion or look for food."'' *''"Perform successive hits on an enemy to deal extra combo damage. This is easier with light weapons such as daggers."'' *''"There are three physical damage types: slashing, cleaving and bashing."'' *''"Swipe down while your weapon is raised to cancel your attack."'' Goblin *''"A Goblin caster's staff is enchanted to deal fire and shock damage as it bashes."'' *''"All Goblin warriors are weak to bashing damage and resist poison damage, but additional weaknesses and resistances vary."'' *''"Goblin casters are weak to bashing and frost damage, but resist fire and shock damage."'' Mercenary *''"Mercenaries are weak to poison damage, but resist cleaving, fire, and frost damage."'' Necromancer *''"Necromancer daggers are enchanted to also deal frost and poison damage. Consider wearing Dwarven Mail Armor against them."'' *''"Necromancers are weak to poison damage, but resist fire and frost damage."'' Nether Litch *''"Nether Liches are weak to slashing and fire damage, but resist all other damage types."'' *''"Nether Liches imbue their blades to deal additional frost and poison damage."'' Outcast *''"An Outcast's staff deals bashing, frost, and shock damage. Wear tempered Leather Armor for good protection."'' *''"Outcasts are weak to cleaving and shock damage, but resist bashing, fire, and poison damage."'' Skeever *''"Skeevers are weak to fire damage, but resist shock and poison damage."'' *''"Skeevers, Giant Skeevers, and Wolves have powerful, cleaving bites. Orcish Scale Armor resists cleaving damage well."'' *''"A Venomfang Skeever's bite inflicts poison damage as it cleaves through flesh."'' Skeleton *''"Skeletons are weak to bashing and shock damage, immune to poison damage, and resist slashing and fire damage."'' Spider *''"Spider strikes deal both cleaving and poison damage. Chitin Armor helps protect against poison damage."'' *''"Spiders are weak to cleaving and frost damage, but resist slashing, shock, and poison damage."'' Spriggan *''"As Spriggans slash opponents with their sharp claws, they also deal poison damage."'' *''"Spriggans are weak to cleaving and fire damage, but resist bashing, frost, and shock damage."'' Thalmor *''"Thalmor Agents are weak to poison damage, but resist slashing, fire, and shock damage."'' *''"Thalmor Agents infuse their sword attacks with shock damage. Glass Armor provides extra shock resistance."'' Troll *''"Troll claws are pointed enough to deal slashing damage."'' *''"Trolls are weak to bashing and fire damage, but resist slashing, frost, and shock damage."'' Warmaster *''"Warmasters are weak to cleaving and poison damage, but resist frost and shock damage."'' Weapon *''"Broken weapons and armor are far less effective. Visit a blacksmith to have them repaired."'' *''"Daggers, hand axes and light hammers are fast and deal lots of bonus damage on combo attacks."'' *''"Greatswords, battleaxes and warhammers deal high damage and brutal critical hits."'' *''"Longswords, war axes and maces can be used with a shield, or held in two hands for bonus damage."'' *''"Swords deal slashing damage. Axes deal cleaving damage. Maces and hammers deal bashing damage."'' Wight *''"Wights are weak to cleaving and fire damage, but resist bashing, shock and poison damage."'' Wisp/Wispmother *''"Wispmothers and Wisps are weak to fire damage, immune to frost damage, and resist poison and all physical damage."'' *''"Wispmothers inflict slashing and frost damage, but Wisps only deal frost damage. Tempered Dwarven Mail will help against both."'' Wolf *''"Wolves are weak to slashing and shock damage, but resist bashing, fire, and frost damage."'' *''"Skeevers, Giant Skeevers, and Wolves have powerful, cleaving bites. Orcish Scale Armor resists cleaving damage well."'' Chest messages *''"Precious stones like Rubies and Diamonds are used for advanced tempering. Look for them in chests."'' General messages *''"To open the Tips Menu, tap the question mark icon at the bottom of the Side Menu."'' *''"Volume for music and sound effects can be tweaked in the Settings Menu."'' *''"You can change audio settings and toggle virtual joysticks in the Settings Menu."'' Town messages *''"An upgraded shop has a larger selection of goods for sale and more crafting options."'' *''"Visit a blacksmith to sell or salvage unwanted weapons and armor. Selling can be a great source of gold, but salvaging provides valuable smithing materials."'' *''"Visit a blacksmith to temper your weapons and armor. Tempering greatly increases effectiveness and durability."'' *''"Your town's Prestige increases with each shop and house you build. More construction options will unlock as your town's Prestige grows."'' Quest messages *''"Keep your eyes open for hidden triggers that reveal secret areas."'' Outdated messages These messages are now outdated due to updates to the game which have changed gameplay *''"More valuable chests take longer to unlock, and only one can be unlocked at a time. However, you can spend Gems to instantly open a chest at any time."'' *''"Only one chest can be unlocked at a time. You can use Gems to speed this up, or to open other chests in the meantime."'' Category:Blades: Gameplay Category:Blades: Lists Category:Blades: Loading Screens